


movies for two

by letshyuckit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken!markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshyuckit/pseuds/letshyuckit
Summary: Donghyuck loses what feels like everything.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 27





	movies for two

Donghyuck dreams of memories. 

He dreams of Mark scooping him up in his protective arms and looking at him like he’s the most beautiful wonder in the world, orbs big and brown.

He dreams soft whispers of “I love you,” followed by such a familiar giggle, right into the sensitive shell of his ear, as if it was a special little secret made for only the two of them to share.

He dreams and dreams and dreams because that’s all he can do. 

From Mark’s charming smile pressed against his own to the way it feels to sleep on top of the older, safe and warm and his place of belonging.

Donghyuck thinks he could spend forever indulged in this cloudy illusion of reciprocated love. They’re both so happy. But he knows that’s not how it works. See, the worst part about dreaming is that it eventually has to end. 

Donghyuck both wishes and dreads the day it will no longer hurt to wake up.

For now, it does. Incredibly so. 

It hurts the second he opens his eyes to reality and notices the lack of limbs tangled with his own, the absence of sleepy mumbling and annoying snores he misses so terribly. His bed feels too big. Everything in his life feels off, incomplete. The ache and painful pulsing begins at the tips of his fingertips and shoots mercilessly into his center, where his heart lies, as tired as its owner. 

Donghyuck sits up in the dark, turning his head to look at the digital clock sitting at his bedside table. 

3:02 AM. 

He heaves a sigh and pulls himself back under cold sheets, curling to his side, and cries. It’s silent at first, contained, but he quickly exhausts himself from holding back until he’s eventually sobbing–loud and ugly and true. He feels so many things all at once. Grief, loneliness, anger, and love. So much love. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop, tight fists gripping at the bed sheets and his tightening chest and anything that can ground him. 

He runs out of tears eventually, just staring blankly at the four walls of his bedroom with heavy eyelids and a body that feels so hollow.

Donghyuck wants to see Mark again, just one more time. But the only version of the boy that wants to see him is in his head, in his dreams. 

So he falls asleep, drowsed by his own salty tears and heartbreak, and dreams of the boy that left him in pieces all over again. 


End file.
